


Thoughts

by autumnwolf99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Human Castiel, M/M, One-Shot, Supernatural - Freeform, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnwolf99/pseuds/autumnwolf99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot, told mainly from Castiel's point of view. It takes place after Season 8 Sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever actually completed, so give me a chance, ok?  
> I decided to write this because of the start of Season 9, so... enjoy, I guess.  
> It's short and it's a one-shot.

Thoughts.  
Thoughts were a funny thing, Castiel decided.  
Anyone anywhere could be thinking anything, and no one else would know unless they said it out loud… or, of course, if there happened to be an angel or some other form of supernatural being that could read minds around.  
But he wasn’t one. Not anymore, at least.  
In the beginning, he had missed being an angel. He missed his wings, the power, the ability to go without food and sleep and all of the other things he needed now…  
But he had found something to replace all those things, something that he hadn’t had when he was an angel, and probably never would’ve found. As much as he hated Metatron, he had to admit that being a human… it wasn’t all that bad, after those first couple of months and the initial shock of suddenly being powerless and able to feel pain.  
The thing he had found kept him grounded and sane. He had a home to return to now, somewhere he’d always be accepted, no matter how badly he screwed up…. When he thought about it, this ‘home’ he had found… it probably had been there the entire time. As an angel, he hadn’t needed it though, and therefore hadn’t noticed it.  
The Winchesters were his ‘home’ now. The two hunters he had been looking after as an angel were what saved him after he fell… one more so than the other, but he knew for an absolute fact that both of them now played a rather important role in his life. After all, if Sam hadn’t always been so… teasing… he might not have ever recognized the path his thoughts were beginning to take.  


And there it was again. Thoughts. The concept of thinking.  
All of it was interesting to Castiel, it had been even when he was an angel, but… until he fell, he never really grasped the entire concept of thinking. He could hear what people were thinking, and never fully understood why thoughts were so protected and important to humans as a result.  
Now that he was human, he did understand. In fact, his thoughts were very important to him.  
One thought in particular.  
He had been thinking it for a while now, and although he hadn’t quite spoke anything about it out-loud yet, the thought was constantly popping up more and getting louder and clearer.  
The thought was about two things: an emotion he didn’t understand as an angel, and a person that had helped him more than he’d ever be able to re-pay.  
The thought was only three words, but still it was probably the most important thing he had ever thought of. Now that he could sleep, the thought even bothered him in his dreams…  
Castiel didn’t believe that a day would pass without him thinking of the three words he couldn’t seem to shake off. Of course, he also didn’t believe he’d ever take the three words out of his thoughts and put them into spoken words either.  


As if to prove the fallen angel’s point, Dean walked by, carrying John’s journal and muttering some nonsense about Charlie and something called a “comic book”. Whatever it was, the hunter seemed to be annoyed at Charlie for it, and whenever Dean got annoyed, he tended to make stupid little mistakes. As he walked past Castiel, he accidentally dropped his father’s journal. The annoyance he portrayed when picking it up… it was honestly adorable. How a hunter, someone who had killed countless monsters before, could be annoyed by something so trivial amused Castiel.  
And there it was again. The thought. The simple three words he couldn’t get away from.  
“I love you”  
Castiel was smiling now, and about to walk off in order to let Dean go and find Charlie, but… something was wrong. Dean had forgotten about the journal and was looking at him with an expression he couldn’t read.  
Castiel had been about to question him, to ask Dean what was wrong, but the words got caught in his throat and then faded to nothing, not being anywhere near important enough for him to care about.  
Because whatever was bothering Dean turned out to not be so bad after all, and suddenly Dean was closer to him and their lips were pressed together.  
It was a sweet kiss, nothing like the time Castiel had kissed Meg. Chaste almost, but nothing could truly be considered ‘chaste’ when Dean Winchester was involved.  
As they broke apart, Castiel realized what had probably caused Dean to stop so abruptly… maybe his ‘thought’ hadn’t actually stayed as a thought that time.  
“I love you too.”


End file.
